


Too Late

by GabbyD



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Missed Opportunity, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyD/pseuds/GabbyD
Summary: With them, it happened slowly.





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daneofelysium](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Daneofelysium).



> Inspired greatly (but only by part) of Daneofelysium's amazing prompt on tumblr, that you can find [here](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/daneofelysium/141900494945)! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it, it was baking on my WIPs has been a while now.

With them, it happened slowly.

At first there was just attraction as mistrust slowly became something else. The closer they got to each other, the stronger Oliver learned to be, the more taunting smiles and looks that implied something more, something intense, and lingering touches during training making both ache for more during lonely nights. 

Nights were both weren’t sure if they truly heard something coming from the other side of the fallen plane but still half wished to go there and offer a friendly hand - or maybe a mouth, maybe more - in such intimate situation.

And then they were friends, and partners in the field. Trusting each other with everything they had.

And whatever was between them was hardly just subtext anymore, as clear as the waters surrounding the cursed island; they’d never said anything out loud, but it was clear they both knew it - it was just a question of  _ when _ , not if, it would happen. 

Attraction, desire, trust and _ something _ else building up for something, something they could only just imagine, so worth the wait.

Then Shado happened and in a second it was all shattered.

Oliver watches them spar, with equal footing and that smile on their faces, that smiled that promised something more. That promised _ interest _ . It was ironic, really, that they danced so much around each other and yet the moment Oliver was falling for Slade the man went and lost interest. That he found someone else he’d rather have his eyes on.

Karma, much?

It makes his heart drop into his stomach to watch Shado crouched over Slade, and him returning a bright smile with the knife pressed to her back clearly impressed with her skills. He never looked at Oliver like that.

And likely he never would.

_ “I lost my chance,”  _ they both shared the same thought, each unaware of the other’s heartbreak.

Slade had been impressed with the woman and her skills, but it’s when he watches Shado teaching Oliver how to shoot the bow that he regretted keeping her around. He’d only wanted her here because she, like him, could help protect Oliver. Keep him safe and sound.

Not steal him away.

Can’t really steal what isn’t his in the first place, though, can she? The kid made his choice, that was obvious, with the whispers they traded and long training sessions alone. Slade had only been an option when he’d been the _ only _ one.

When Oliver had been desperate and lonely, and Slade had helped him.

But now he had something else, something  _ better _ , that suited more his tastes. Slade had seen the girl in the picture, he’d heard Oliver’s stories about Starcity. He knew the kid would never have looked at him twice in another life.

So, really, why had he hoped for something different?

It was unfair to resent her for something she wasn’t even aware she’d done - Shado was a friend they’d both needed, and her help had been crucial to Oliver’s growth - but they couldn’t help it, jealousy rotting their hearts.

They love her, but they loved each other first, and now all they could do was regret.

Regret never making a move, regret letting Shado stand unknowingly between them. The growing distance between them becoming greater and greater until it’s simply too late, Oliver has stabbed Slade in the eye and the ship went down.

With them, it all started slowly but ended in a blink, too fast to even react.

And how do you get over someone who was never really yours?

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments, they feed the author's soul <3
> 
> Feel free to talk to me on tumblr at remuslupinsmiled~


End file.
